Moral Decay
"Moral Decay" is the first half of the 12th episode in the third season of The Powerpuff Girls, preceding "Meet the Beat Alls". Synopsis After cleaning the house and getting a $1.00 reward, Buttercup discovers a way to get more. Which is by knocking out teeth and putting them under her pillow. Plot When the girls clean the house for the Professor, he gives them a dollar coin each for their hard work. Buttercup gets excited and accidentally knocks out one of Bubbles' teeth. She apologizes repeatedly and Bubbles forgives her. The next day when she discovers a dollar from the Tooth Fairy under Bubbles' pillow. Buttercup sees an opportunity to make money by putting teeth under her pillow. Buttercup becomes so obsessed that she tries to knock out Bubbles' teeth again until the Professor prevents her from doing so. After facing disappointment, Buttercup fights a bad guy and some of his teeth fall out. With a greedy grin, Buttercup starts to beat up every bad guy and steals the teeth that fall out for money. Then one day, when no crimes are being committed, Buttercup hunts down the girls' worst enemies (including Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, and the Gangreen Gang), breaks into their homes, knocks out as many of their teeth that she can and takes off with them. All the villains go to the dentist's office and they all agree that this isn't supposed to happen and they have to have revenge. After finding out what Buttercup has been doing behind their backs, Blossom and Bubbles trick her into being beaten up by the villains that she had harmed for her comeuppance, resulting in most of her teeth being knocked out. The Professor uses all the money Buttercup got from the Tooth Fairy for her dental bills while Blossom and Bubbles are happy about Buttercup's punishment. blowing a raspberry at Buttercup, who got beaten up and had her teeth knocked out by the villains as punishment.]] Bubbles then blows a raspberry at Buttercup who goes into the operating room. The episode ends with the sound of drilling. Characters Major characters *Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *Gangreen Gang *Professor Utonium Minor characters *Dentist Trivia * The dollar coins in this episode are neither the Susan B. Anthony silver dollar coins from "Equal Fights" nor the current Presidential dollar coins. They are the gold Sacagawea dollar coins from 2000-2006. In the early 19th century, Sacagawea played a very helpful part in the Lewis and Clark Expedition. ** It is hinted that this show might be set after 2000, seeing as the dollar coins were labeled with the year 2000. * Bubbles' voice when her tooth came out sounds like she has a lisp for the rest of the episode. * This is one of the few episodes where Buttercup actually feels sorry for Bubbles. * Princess, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, and the Rowdyruff Boys were the only recurring villains who didn't appear in this episode. ** Princess is also the only beat-all to not appear in this episode. ** The villains shown in the waiting room are Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Gangreen Gang. * In this episode two 3D stars were removed from the 3D star explosion, resulting in the introduction of the February 2001 version of the 1998-2001 3D star explosion. * Blossom is the only Powerpuff Girl that did not sustain any damage to her teeth in this episode, although Buttercup did briefly plot to knock her teeth out before the Professor forbade her to knock out either Bubbles' or Blossom's teeth. * This is the only episode that features Buttercup having a criminal role, the same way a negative ending happened to Blossom in A Very Special Blossom. * Moral: Despite someone being evil, causing unnecessary harm can be a crime itself. * Bubbles said that Buttercup has been kicking it into high gear for a few days, but if you count the number of days she's been knocking teeth out from criminals (not counting Mojo, HIM, the Gangreen Gang, and Fuzzy Lumkins), she's been doing for a rough twelve days. See also * A Very Special Blossom - the equivalent negative ending episode for Blossom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes with bad ending